


Scars of the Guilty (Percy Jackson x OC x Jason Grace)

by PhoenixAshes



Series: Demigods and Einherjers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAshes/pseuds/PhoenixAshes
Summary: Criminal. Thief. Traitor. Outcast. She had heard it all before. After all, she did own the Scars of the Guilty.





	Scars of the Guilty (Percy Jackson x OC x Jason Grace)

Cupid's P.O.V:

 

Sirens. Police sirens rang through the night as I dashed out the now broken shop window, clutching a bag-full of food in my small hands. My small black sneakers thumped against the cold, hard, cement ground as I sprinted down the streets of Manhattan. All of a sudden, a pair of small hands shot out, and pulled me into an alleyway. The police cars zoomed past, and I sighed in relief. Turning around, my brown eyes met with a pair of bright green ones. They belonged to a boy. He looked around my age, with brown tousled hair, and a cute smile on his face.

"You're welcome.", he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thanks.", I thanked him, leaning on the wall behind me.

"Percy. Percy Jackson.", he introduced himself, sticking out a hand for me to shake.

"Cupid. Cupid Mistake.", I announced, instead smacking his hand in a high-five.

"What's in the bag?", Percy asks, curious. Opening the bag, I began to pull things out of it.

"Let's see.......Bread, water, sugar, salt, tomatoes, apples, potatoes, chips, 2 cans of coke, and Hershey's cookies and cream chocolate.", I listed. Passing him one of the cans of coke, he snapped it open.

"Thanks.", he smiled. Ripping open the bar of Hershey's, I broke it in half, and offered it to him. He took it, taking a bite of it. There was a moment of silence.

"Why did you do it?", I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?", he questioned.

"Why did you save me from the police? If you didn't I would have been caught!", I asked him.

"Well, it's not really your fault that you have to steal to survive. I've seen you a lot, sitting under bridges, shivering in the cold winter.", he murmured, adverting his eyes.

"Wait......Were you the one that gave me this jacket?", I wondered, tugging on my camouflage parka. It was left in my spot under Rowan Bridge, and was the only thing that kept me warm during the winter. My black leggings didn't do much to keep out the cold. Though the parka's size was for a 15 year old, I loved it and treasured it with all of my 7-year-old heart. He hesitated, then nodded. Engulfing him in a huge hug, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He froze, then hugged me back. "Thank you....So much."

"I-It was nothing.", he stuttered.

After that night, we continued to meet up in different places, like under Rowan Bridge, behind schools. We kept that up for over a month, until one night, I realised something. It was really dark. Like, too dark. It gave me a bad feeling. Looking around, all the street lamps had gone out. Black mist hung in the air, looking like evil ghosts.

"Percy........Get out of here. Now.", I ordered.

"W-What? W-Why?", Percy asked, afraid.

"Just go. NOW!", I yelled, pushing him out of the alleyway. His beautiful emerald eyes were wide with confusion and fear. I felt something grab my leg, and hold me in place. Dark mist started to surround me, and I felt my body disappear.

"CUPID!", I heard Percy yell. That was the last time I heard him for years. More specifically, 5 years. I'm now 12, and stuck in this prison called Olympus.

 

\--------Present (5 years later)---------

 

Sighing, I sat down in my marble cell. I could hear the gods bickering down in the throne room, arguing about something. Curling up against the cool marble wall, I pulled the hood of my camouflage jacket up. Yes, I still had it. I never took it off, except for when the rare times that the gods let me take a shower. I wasn't much different from when I was 7. I grew taller, and no longer owned glasses. The gods granted me good sight with a snap of their fingers, and I now wore a black bandana on my eyes. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep, dreading the morning.


End file.
